1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronically controlled fuel injection system for improving response to acceleration time of an engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior electronically controlled fuel injection systems which compute the amount of fuel injected in relation to intake pipe pressure P or intake air flow rate Q of an engine, a linear type throttle sensor is provided to generate the output voltage which is a linear function of the opening .theta.th of the throttle so that air-fuel ratio during acceleration period is corrected in relation to the output of the throttle sensor and intake pipe pressure P or intake air flow rate Q. However, in the acceleration from light load zone, the intake pipe pressure P or intake air flow rate Q increases greatly as the opening .theta.th of throttle increases slightly, so that the air-fuel ratio during the acceleration period is difficult to control properly in response to the condition of acceleration, and the construction of the linear type throttle sensor becomes more complicated than that of contact-type throttle sensor, leading to an increased cost for the linear type throttle sensor.